


Familiar

by Cherry101



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, F/F, Light Angst, Short, Tumblr: Catradora Week 2018, the catradora is only implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: After all these weeks and months and years, the battle has grown to be familiar. She isn't expecting anything different.~~~~Catradora Week, day 5 - "habits"





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Cherry and this is my first She-Ra fic! I'm very much in love with this show and its potential, so you can expect many more fics in the future. For now, though, enjoy this very short drabble that only loosely fits the prompt, but whatever XD

Every battle is familiar.

At this point, Adora could probably fight every battle with her eyes closed. It’s the same each time - the same familiar routine, from the fight to the words sharper than claws and blades hissed out amongst them.

She walks onto the battlefield.

She waits for Catra to spot her in all She-Ra’s glory, standing off to the side. Despite the fact that she knows Catra is purposefully keeping her from the rest of the battle, she doesn’t mind - it also keeps _Catra_ from the battle.

They circle each other, Catra smooth-talking to rile her up, Adora ignoring the sarcasting flattery and words designed to tear her apart. Eventually, her former friend gets tired of talking, and they start the actual fight. Blow after blow, most of them missing because they know each other so well, even now.

It’s depressing.

The fight normally ends a tie, as Adora refuses to give up and she can just never _beat_ Catra. One thing happens and then another, and then boom, the fight is over. Rinse, repeat.

Today, Adora is expecting no different.

She steps out onto the field, exhaustion bleeding from the poles of her soul, eyes weary but firm. Despite her constant failures, she knows the Rebellion is winning. Not every Horde soldier is as driven as Catra, after all.

And yet, as she scans the oncoming tanks and squadrons of troops, the ever-so familiar mane is nowhere to be seen. Adora braces herself for the taunts she just knows are coming, teeth gritted.

Nothing happens.

Adora doesn’t stay confused for long. Apparently, her friends also noticed Catra’s lack of presence, for the first thing Glimmer says to the commander is inquiring about Catra’s disappearance. After all, the force captain is the one solely in charge of the siege of Brightmoon, and has led every assault thus far.

“Commander Catra has far more important things to do,” the captain proclaims smugly, “she doesn’t need to waste her time on pesky rebels anymore.”

Glimmer practically growls at the insinuation, and Bow narrows his eyes. Both expectantly look at Adora, and she can practically hear their thoughts. If Catra truly isn’t here, then She-Ra can finally join their fight and maybe push the Horde further back into their own (stolen) territory.

She knows what they’re thinking, but she can’t focus on it - she feels too hollow.

As awful as it is, as horrible as it makes her feel, fighting Catra… it’s the closest she’s ever going to get to fighting with Catra, and the only time she ever interacts with the person she once considered her closest friend.

 _Friend may be too loose a term_ betrays her thoughts, and Adora shakes it off.

“Let’s end this,” she says, pointing her sword at the tanks and hoping that whatever Catra’s doing, she is safe.


End file.
